Siempre junto a ti
by RhydD592
Summary: Un konosetsu más, espero que lo disfruten


Un ángel, eso era lo que estaba viendo. Una joven de cabello chocolate y mirada relajada dormía plácidamente con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa de su escritorio.

Se acercó sigilosamente a ella y con toda dulzura apartó uno de sus mechones de su cara y no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su respiración.

Observó la cantidad de libros que había en el escritorio, desde medicina avanzada, magia blanca, espiritismo y como no, astronomía. Estaba claro que su Ojou-sama tenía gustos y aspiraciones peculiares.

Poniendo su mano en el hombro de la bella durmiente, la zarandeó sin fuerza para sacarla de su sueño.

-Despierta, Ojou-sama.

-Mmmmm no, 5 minutos más.

Dicho eso abrió solo el ojo derecho para decir:

-Y llámame Kono-chan.

Viendo que volvió a cerrar los ojos sólo pudo suspirar.

-Kono-chan... Si quiere dormir es mejor que se acueste en su cama.

-Solo si te acuestas conmigo.

En ese momento el rostro de Setsuna se pintó de un rojo imposible para cualquier persona. Konoka sabiendo cual sería su reacción, con una sonrisa y sin abrir los ojos, le dijo:

-Set-chan pervertida.

La espadachín empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido y poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa hasta que unos brazos rodearon su cuello.

-Llevame a la cama.

Los ojos negros de Setsuna se encontraron con los marrones de Konoka. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así con tanta dulzura? Recordando como respirar, posó sus manos en la cintura de la maga. Con un impulso la elevó, momento que Konoka aprovechó para agarrar la cintura de su amiga con las piernas. Setsuna se estaba muriendo de vergüenza y por instinto sus manos acabaron en las nalgas de su querida Ojou-sama.

-Mou, Set-chan. Que atrevida.

Rápidamente empezó a zarandear los brazos y a balbucear de nuevo. Konoka se aferró más fuerte a ella para no caerse y no podía evitar reírse. La risa cantarina sonaba en su oído izquierdo, lo que la hizo tranquilizarse.

Con cuidado llevó a Konoka hasta su cama, pero al recostarla no quiso soltarse, haciendo que ambas se quedaran acostadas. Setsuna encima de ella con las manos en su cintura. Konoka acariciaba su pelo con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Te quiero, Set-chan

Otra vez se quedó perdida mirando esos ojos marrones, otra vez se puso más roja de lo posible, otra vez se le olvidó como respirar. Pero ésta vez su acompañante también estaba sonrojada.

Las manos de Setsuna empezaron a subir desde la suave cintura hasta las sonrojadas mejillas de Konoka.

-Yo también te quiero, Kono-chan.

La guardaespaldas acercó su rostro al de la heredera, la cual cerró los ojos esperando el contacto con sus labios... Cosa que no sucedió. Los labios de Setsuna se posaron en su frente y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya se había puesto en pie, dándole la espalda.

-Buenas noches, Ojou-sama. Que descanses.

A paso rápido salió del cuarto. Una vez fuera se dejó caer al suelo contra la pared. Estaba nerviosa, nerviosa y ansiosa. Todavía no asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder... o peor, lo que casi sucede. Suspirando se puso en pie y se encaminó a su cuarto.

No estaba bien lo que había hecho, no debía hacerlo. Para ella, una medio demonio, no le estaba permitido tener ese tipo de pensamientos respecto a su amada Ojou-sama.

-Está claro que debería dormir yo también.

-Entonces... duerme conmigo.

Se giró y vio a su amada.

-No...

Konoka abrazó a Setsuna por la espalda. Le encantaba esa sensación, se sentía tan bien cuando ese cuerpo estaba pegado al suyo, esa seguridad, ese calor. Sabía que nadie le haría sentirse de esa manera.

-¿Por qué sigues negando lo que sientes?

-Porque te mereces algo mejor.

-Estoy grandecita para saber que quiero y con quién quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

-¡Sabes que ésto no puede ser!

-¡Sólo porque tú no quieres intentarlo!

Konoka notó un empujón que le hizo chocar contra la pared, seguido de un apretón suave en sus muñecas, poniendo ambas manos por encima de su cabeza. Miró directamente a los ojos de su protectora y vio la intensa mirada llena de amor y dolor de ésta.

-Entiende, yo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa.

Eso lo dijo de manera calmada.

-No sufriré si estás junto a mi.

Setsuna esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Y dices que ya estás grandecita.

-Al menos no soy una cobarde.

Las lágrimas empezaban a caer en los ojos chocolate. Setsuna abrió los suyos como platos.

-Yo no... "¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

Setsuna la soltó y con los pulgares le secó las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, en verdad siento causarte tanto daño...

Konoka escondió su rostro en el pecho de la espadachín.

-No me dejes.

Se aferraba a su camisa, mientras que Setsuna la abrazó.

-Lo siento...

-Deja de decir eso.

-Pero...

-Te quiero. Y sé que tú me quieres.

Setsuna suspiró, cerró los ojos un momento y la separó un poco para volver a verle la cara.

-Es más que eso. Yo te amo, pero-

Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, la agarró de la camisa y tiró de ella hacía si, haciendo que sus labios chocasen de manera un poco brusca.

Adoraba esa sensación, los labios de la maga eran dulces y suaves, encajaban tan bien con los suyos que no pudo evitar querer más de ellos. Se separaron un momento para coger aire y sin decir nada más volvieron a besarse. Ésta vez con más intensidad.

Estaban tan absortas la una en la otra que no sintieron los pasos hasta que escucharon un golpe.

Se separaron de golpe y miraron en dirección al sonido y vieron a su profesor Negi en el suelo todo sonrojado y una ligera hemorragia nasal.

-Negi-kun!/Negi-sensei!

Las chicas socorrieron a su profesor. Setsuna lo cargaba a su espalda y se dirigieron a su habitación.

-Te quedaría mejor cargar un hijo nuestro.

Setsuna se sonrojo y no apartó la vista del frente.

-Sólo si se parece a ti.

Ésta vez fue Konoka quien se sonrojó.

-¿Crees que podría pasar algún día?

-Contigo todo es posible. Hasta hacer que deje mi terquedad.

Ambas chicas rieron. La maga agarró el brazo de Setsuna y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro.

-Hasta Set-chan sabe ser dulce de vez en cuando.

-A todo esto, Kono-chan, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Konoka le sonrió.

-Mmmmm... No sé, no sé...

-Kono-chan!

Konoka tiró un poco de su novia y le besó la mejilla.

-Después de ese beso que dejó inconsciente a nuestro profesor sería imposible negarme.

Entre risas entraron de nuevo a la habitación que compartían Konoka, Negi y Asuna, la cual estaba dentro esperándolos.

-¡Konoka! Quiero cenar. Y Setsuna, ¿qué llevas ahí?

-Pues verás...

Konoka empezó a explicarle todo lo sucedido, detalle por detalle a Asuna, mientras lucía una media sonrisa. La medio demonio no sabía dónde esconderse de tanta vergüenza.

-Y ahora somos novias.

-Ya veo... ¡Enhorabuena, chicas! Pero tengan un poco de cuidado con lo que hacen en público.

-Yo de verdad lo siento.

Mientras Asuna se dedicaba a molestar a Setsuna, y Konoka hacía la cena, el joven profesor se despertó.

-Ehhhh... ¿cómo llegué hasta aquí?

Setsuna empezó a sudar frío. Y Asuna después de un incómodo silencio le dio un coscorrón al chico.

-¡Te quedaste dormido otra vez en más escaleras y Setsuna te trajo hasta aquí!

Setsuna se sentía culpable por la bronca que le estaba dando la chica de coletas a su profesor.

Konoka los veía desde la cocina y sonreía. En parte eran como una pequeña familia y aunque sabía que algún día cada uno formaría la suya propia, ella esperaba y estaba segura que en la suya estaría siempre la mujer que la enamoró. Y atesorarían estos momentos juntas.

 **Bueno, bueno, espero que os guste. Ojalá poco a poco haya más fics de éste manga, por mientras puede que trate algún otro (posiblemente seguiré con yuri!) Quizás love live... Aún no me decido xD**


End file.
